Chasse aux Drabbles
by Miss Macaronii
Summary: Un thème, cent mots... Tranches de vie sur l'univers de One Piece. Multiples personnages. #7-10#12-? La valeur d'une Promesse
1. La Fleur d'Ohara

**Rating :** K

 **Genre :** Général/Tranche de Vie

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de One Piece appartiennent au seul et unique Eiichiro Oda

 **Note :** Je m'essaye au Drabble depuis peu, mais j'aime beaucoup la précision nécessaire au nombre de mots (cent tout rond). Le format me plaisant bien, je pense poster plusieurs petits 'lots' de drabbles sur un même thème/personnage. Cette première série porte sur Nico Robin. **  
**

Certains de ces drabbles ont été écrits dans le cadre du jeu 'Le Coffre aux Drabbles' sur le Forum de Tous Les Périls. N'hésitez-pas à me contacter par MP pour plus de détails.

* * *

 **La Fleur d'Ohara**

 **Exemple**

Ils en avaient fait un exemple.

Pour tous ceux qui osaient se dresser face au Gouvernement Mondial. Pour tous ceux qui voyaient dans ce passé oublié les clefs d'une réalité cachée, les réponses aux questions qu'on ne peut poser, le remède à une société malade et périclitante.

Pour tous les chercheurs de vérité.

Les scientifiques, les penseurs, les savants. Les sages et les rationalistes. Les théoriciens et les philosophes. Les lettrés, les érudits, les professeurs.

Les rebelles. Tous ceux qui refusaient de croire aux vérités trop faciles.

Pour tous les archéologues.

Ils avaient fait d'Ohara un exemple.

 **.**

 **Vivre**

Robin avait passé sa vie à survivre.

Lorsqu'il l'avait sauvée à Alubarna, Luffy l'avait condamnée à vivre. À l'époque, elle n'aurait pu imaginer pire sentence. Elle s'était alors imposée à eux, et avait découvert une nouvelle camaraderie à leurs côtés. En échange, elle ne leur avait offert que ses ténèbres.

Alors, elle s'était sacrifiée pour eux.

Seulement voilà. Luffy était venu jusqu'à Enies Lobby et lui avait _ordonné_ de vivre. Luffy était son capitaine. Un pirate doit toujours obéir à son capitaine.

Alors, Robin avait cessé de survivre, et commencé à vivre.

 **.**

 **Macabre**

\- Maah... Robin, pourquoi dis-tu toujours des choses aussi macabres, gémit Usopp.

La jeune femme se contente de sourire, amusée de sa réaction. Au début, elle n'avait pas vraiment conscience d'être aussi macabre. Elle avait passé sa vie entourée d'ennemis mortels, anticiper la pire des alternatives était nécessaire à sa survie.

Ce n'était qu'après les événements d'Enies Lobby, qu'elle avait commencé à s'amuser de ces phrases funestes. Après tout, elle avait déjà connu le pire. Et ses amis l'en avaient sauvée.

Alors aujourd'hui, elle pouvait bien rire du macabre, non ?

 **.**

 **Silence**

Tout était silencieux.

D'ordinaire, elle savait apprécier le silence. La quiétude de la vigie les nuits de veille. Le calme de la bibliothèque. Si elle avait trouvé en ses bruyants compagnons une famille, Robin recherchait encore ces moments de tranquillité, pour mieux savourer le plaisir d'être entourée.

Mais aujourd'hui, trois décennies après son extinction, le silence d'Ohara était dérangeant.

Champs de ruines. Tapis de cendres. Érigé comme un phare dans la nuit, la silhouette osseuse et calcinée de l'Arbre du Savoir.

Ohara était tombée, réduite au silence.

Mais Robin comptait bien lui rendre sa voix.


	2. Les Griffes de la Harpie

**Note :** Voilà une nouvelle série, sur le personnage de Monet cette fois. Certains de ces drabbles ont été écrits dans le cadre du jeu 'Le Coffre aux Drabbles' sur le Forum de Tous Les Périls. N'hésitez-pas à me contacter par MP pour plus de détails.

* * *

 ** **2**** ** **-**** ** **Les**** ** **Griffes**** ** **de**** ** **la**** ** **Harpie****

 **Sang**

Le sang avait coulé à flots sur les terres de Dressrosa, le jour où elle avait ouvert les portes de la ville à la Famille Don Quichotte. Gerbes écarlates sur cris d'horreurs.

Le sang gouttait doucement dans les fioles et les tubes du laboratoire de Punk Hazard, tandis que les enfants gémissaient sous la seringue de Ceasar. Danse hypnotique sous les murmures.

Le sang giclait en papillons pourpres sous ses serres acérées, alors qu'elle pourfendait l'ennemi. Éclats rouges de sa furie sanglante.

Si Monet s'humecte les lèvres, c'est qu'elle a le goût du sang.

 **.**

 **Geler**

Ceasar rageait dans son laboratoire.

Il était malheureux que Akainu et Aokiji aient choisi Punk Hazard comme terrain de combat. Tout le personnel avait été confiné à l'intérieur, les communications coupées, les expériences interrompues. Ils ne pouvaient prendre le risque d'être repérés.

Sept jours. Ceasar était furieux. Monet l'observait tempêter en silence.

Et elle sentait dans chaque fibre de son corps les éclats de glace qui explosaient, les montagnes gelées qui tremblaient, les pics glacés qui hurlaient. La glace l'appelait, l'envoûtait. Elle aurait voulu sortir, goûter au gel.

Quitte à s'y brûler les ailes.

 **.**

 **Froid**

Les gens pensent que la neige est le principal pouvoir du Yuki Yuki no Mi. Ils ont tord. Monet en a parfaitement conscience, sa meilleure arme, c'est le froid.

Le froid s'insinue sournoisement sous vos vêtements, endort vos muscles et anesthésie vos nerfs. Le froid vous possède, il dévore votre énergie. Le froid s'abat et vous n'avez plus envie que de dormir. Abandonner. Oublier.

Mourir.

Enveloppé dans les plumes d'ivoire de la Harpie, qui forment un funeste cocon autour de lui, Luffy le comprend.

L'espace d'une seconde, il comprend qu'il va mourir.

 **.**

 **Respire**

Inspire.

Les flocons tombent paresseusement dans la salle obscure. Le voile blanc recouvre toutes choses, seul le bouton écarlate brille devant elle, appelant le sang, la mort.

Expire.

Un cristal de neige se pose sur sa peau froide, elle apprécie son contact léger et doux. De nombreuses personnes vont mourir aujourd'hui. Peu importe, elle sacrifierait le monde entier pour le Jeune Maître.

Inspire.

Les flocons effleurent son visage, mais ne fondent pas. Elle a la neige à fleur de peau. Monet va mourir aujourd'hui, mais reste sereine. Elle est heureuse d'offrir son souffle au Jeune Maître.

Expire.


	3. Retour

**Note :** Voilà, une nouvelle série un peu différente. Cette fois, je me suis inspirée d'un même thème pour écrire un drabble sur chacun des membres de l'équipage. Le thème 'Retour' a été donné dans le cadre du jeu 'Le Coffre aux Drabbles' sur le Forum de Tous Les Périls. N'hésitez-pas à me contacter par MP pour plus de détails.

* * *

 **3 - Retour**

 **Luffy**

\- Salut Dadan !

\- L-Lu... _Luffy_ ?!

Le garçon éclata de rire et entra dans la maison comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quittée.

Le sabreur ronflait déjà contre la porte, le squelette s'était perché sur le toit, le cyborg avait commencé à construire _quelque chose_ sous les regards admiratifs des brigands. Les deux filles avaient installé des transats dans le jardin, le long-nez et la peluche avaient suivi Luffy à l'intérieur en jacassant.

Et il y avait un homme-poisson dans les toilettes.

\- LUFFY ! hurla Dadan.

Dogra rigola, il ne l'avait pas vue sourire ainsi depuis longtemps.

 **.**

 **Zoro**

\- Je vais apprendre le Santoryu ! Je serais le plus grand bretteur du monde !

Kôshirô se prit la tête dans la main, dépité en regardant les enfants quitter le dojo en riant aux éclats. Même s'il nourrissait une certaine fierté du talent de Roronoa, il se désespérait de la mode qu'il avait lancé sur Shimotsuki.

Il se retourna.

Dans l'ombre du Dojo Isshin, se tenait la haute silhouette de Zoro, son ancien élève devenu Meilleur Bretteur du Monde. Le regard impénétrable, Roronoa lui tendit le sabre blanc qui avait autrefois appartenu à Kuina.

\- J'ai tenu ma promesse.

 **.**

 **Nami**

Elle se tenait au bord de la falaise, devant la tombe de Belmer. Le fracas des vagues chantait à ses oreilles et l'odeur des mandarines lui mettait du baume au cœur.

 _Je suis rentrée._

Il lui tardait de serrer Nojiko dans ses bras. Il lui tardait de surprendre Genzô et de l'entendre la réprimander sans raison valable. Il lui tardait de présenter ses amis à Jimbei, pour lui prouver que Konomi ne gardait rancœur aux hommes-poissons.

Mais elle avait tenu à venir ici d'abord. Elle avait un message pour sa mère.

 _Je suis heureuse._

 **.**

 **Usopp**

\- Capitaiiiiiiine ! hurlèrent Piment, Oignon et Carotte en se jetant sur lui. Cris de joies, avalanche de questions et embrassades musclées - ces trois-là avaient drôlement grandi !

\- Usopp... murmura Kaya, dans un souffle à peine perceptible, sourire doux aux lèvres - elle était toujours aussi belle.

Et puis, il y avait les villageois.

\- Tiens, tu es revenu, morveux ?

\- T'étais obligé de refiler tes sales habitudes aux autres mômes, avant de partir ?

\- Toi ? Un grand pirate ? Ah, ah, ah...

Kaya et les gamins s'étaient offusqués de ce mauvais accueil. Usopp avait éclaté de rire.

Lui, il avait entendu le 'Bon retour'.

 **.**

 **Sanji**

Il expira une bouffée de fumée et son regard effleura l'horizon. Ils avaient localisé le Baratie dans la matinée, Sanji sentait une joyeuse impatience l'envahir.

Fallait bien l'avouer, il lui tardait de revoir le Vieux Schnok et les autres, le manque chevillé au cœur depuis la menace que les Vinsmoke avaient fait peser sur eux.

Sanji se redressa et avisa le navire, qui s'était agrandi depuis son départ. À côté, il découvrit un autre bateau, dont la proue figurait cet atroce dessin datant de son premier avis de recherche.

Il blêmit.

\- Je vais les tuer.

 **.**

 **Chopper**

\- Tu es inquiet ? demanda Robin.

\- Hein ? N-non ! Pas du tout ! affirma le petit renne. Enfin... il me tarde de revoir le Dr Kureha. Mais les autres habitants n'étaient pas très gentils avec moi.

L'archéologue esquissa un sourire réconfortant, tandis que Luffy hurlait à l'extérieur :

\- Oooooooiii ! Chopper, on est arrivé !

\- Tout le monde t'attends, fit Usopp en entrant précipitamment pour le tirer à sa suite.

Le médecin découvrit le port du Royaume Sakura bondé de monde. Tous les habitants l'acclamaient, l'accueillant à bras ouverts.

\- J-Je... Je ne suis pas du tout ému ! Bande d'abrutis !

 **.**

 **Robin**

Elle ne se souciait guère de ce que les gens pouvaient penser.

Robin avait grandi avec le nom de Démon collé à la peau. Monstre, assassin, traîtresse, criminelle, on lui avait attribué bien des surnoms. _Pirate._ Elle s'était attachée à celui-ci en particulier.

Si elle avait une confiance aveugle en Luffy et ses nakamas, c'était pourtant la gorge nouée qu'elle avançait vers le Palais d'Alubarna.

Sur les terres de Miss All Sunday.

Alors que ses amis s'égosillaient autour de la Princesse, son regard croisa celui de Vivi. Le temps se figea.

Puis Vivi sourit.

 **.**

 **Franky**

\- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, avait dit Iceburg en début de soirée.

La fête battait son plein. Luffy et Usopp improvisaient une chorégraphie avec les anciens membres de la Franky Family. Zoro avait entamé un concours de boisson avec les charpentiers de Galley-la. Tout le monde s'amusait.

Franky également, mais il avait bu trop de cola.

\- Déjà fatigué ?

\- La ferme, Bakaburg. Regarde ça.

Il tendit plusieurs feuillets à son aîné, dont les yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur :

\- Où est-ce que...

\- Je tiens ça de Végapunk. Ça t'aidera à construire les flotteurs de la ville.

 **.**

 **Brook**

Le squelette cale sa mâchoire contre la mentonnière, ses phalanges se referment sur l'archet, bientôt la mèche vient caresser les cordes du violon.

Les notes s'envolent.

Brook a le cœur gros d'anticipation, de crainte, de joie. Il n'a plus d'organes pourtant sa cage thoracique déborde d'émotions. Il voudrait se précipiter, hurler. Mais c'est par la musique qu'ils se sont trouvés. C'est par la musique qu'ils se reconnaîtront.

Les notes virevoltent. Clapotis de vagues. Éclaboussures.

Hésitation.

 _Buoooooo..._

Et le chant de la baleine se mêle à la mélodie du violon.

 **.**

 **Jimbei**

L'île des Hommes-Poissons n'existait plus. Du moins, l'île telle qu'il l'avait connue. La perle sous-marine cachée sous RedLine avait disparu. Elle avait brûlé des mains de son propre capitaine. Jimbei l'avait même aidé.

Si on lui avait raconté ça quelques années plus tôt, il n'y aurait pas cru.

Mais Luffy était... Luffy.

À présent, son peuple jouissait du Soleil, ramené à la Surface grâce à un navire démesuré et une promesse millénaire. Jimbei sourit en posant pied sur leur nouvelle île.

Ce n'était pas un retour, mais un nouveau départ.


	4. Petit Voleur

**Note :** C'est la première fois que je m'essaye à faire des rimes, je ne garantis pas le résultat. Certains des thèmes ont été donnés dans le cadre du jeu 'Le Coffre aux Drabbles' sur le Forum de Tous les Périls. N'hésitez-pas à me contacter par MP pour plus de détails.

* * *

 **4 - Petit Voleur**

 **Berceuse**

Le môme n'arrêtait pas de chialer.

C'était insupportable. Du matin au soir, ça braillait, ça hurlait. Du soir au matin, ça vagissait, ça bramait. Sans interruption. Dadan allait devenir folle.

\- Faudrait lui chanter une berceuse, proposa Dogra.

\- Ça va pas la tête ?

Ils étaient des brigands des montagnes. Pas des putains de nounous.

Dogra soupira, prit l'enfant dans ses bras et s'efforça de le calmer.

Quand Ace se réveilla en pleurs cette nuit-là, Dogra eut la surprise de découvrir Dadan, penchée sur le minuscule bébé, lui chantant à voix basse la comptine du _Petit Voleur._

 **.**

 **Voleur**

 _Oh, oh, Petit Voleur, cours dans la Montagne,_

 _Les poches pleines d'or et d'argent,_

 _Vite, vite, cours si tu veux éviter la castagne,_

 _Car tu as dérobé la paye du Sergent._

 _._

 _Oh, oh, Petit Voleur, que ta main soit toujours leste,_

 _Sois agile, rapide, vif comme l'éclair,_

 _Quand tu fouilles au fin fond des luxueuses vestes,_

 _Ou tu auras tôt fait de perdre une molaire._

 _._

 _Oh, oh, Petit Voleur, surtout n'oublie jamais,_

 _Mêmes dans les pires tourments,_

 _Dans le froid de l'hiver ou le vent de mai,_

 _Que ton Clan t'attendra au soleil levant._

 **.**

 **Souvenir**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu chantes ? demanda Thatch en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- Hum ? J'en sais trop rien... réfléchit Ace. C'est un air que j'ai souvent dans la tête, depuis que je suis môme.

\- Une berceuse chantée par ta petite maman chérie ? rigola son ami.

Ace fronça les sourcils. Effleurant les perles autour de son cou, il se remémora l'image de Dadan. De ses souvenirs, elle n'avait jamais fait que lui hurler dessus. Pas que ça serve à grand chose, d'ailleurs. Alors lui chanter une berceuse ?

\- Non, affirma-t-il, certainement pas.


	5. La Chèvre

**Rating :** C

 **Genre :** Aucun. Il n'y a pas de genre pouvant qualifier la Chèvre.

 **Disclaimer :** Eiichiro Oda est un usurpateur. Rien ne lui appartient, tout est à la Chèvre. _(Elle lui laisse mettre son nom sur le manga pour camoufler sa véritable implication)_

 **Note :** Rejoignez le Fan-Club de la Chèvre ou mourrez dans les pires souffrances.

 **Note 2 :** La Chèvre a détourné les thèmes du 'Coffre aux Drabbles' du Forum de Tous les Périls. Mais elle a le droit. C'est la Chèvre.

* * *

 **5 - La Chèvre**

 **Commencement**

Les croyants et les honnêtes gens pensent qu'au Commencement, Dieu créa la terre, les océans et les hommes.

Les pêcheurs et les marins croient qu'au Commencement, fut la Grande Tempête, qui inonda la terre et donna le poisson aux hommes.

Les pirates et les aventuriers s'imaginent qu'au Commencement, fut le One Piece, ultime richesse, trésor parmi les trésors.

Les crapules et les mécréants sont persuadés qu'au Commencement, le Diable en personne vint planter la première graine, qui donna les Fruits du Démon.

Ils ont tord.

Seuls les Lucides savent qu'au Commencement, fut la Chèvre.

 **.**

 **Pomme**

Il y avait pénurie de pommes au QG de la Marine. Les commis s'affolaient en cuisine, la réserve avait été fouillée, les placards vidés, les tiroirs retournés. Les mousses avaient fait le tour de la base, des quartiers du personnel à l'armurerie. Chaque homme avait été mis à contribution, toutes les permissions avaient été annulées.

Sengoku sursauta lorsque le soldat, essoufflé, entra dans son bureau.

\- Rapport ?

\- Plus… une seule pomme... dans tout MarineFord… Monsieur…

Sengoku grimaça et tendit la main vers les documents 'Top Secret' qu'il venait de recevoir…

Trop tard.

La Chèvre a été plus rapide.

 **.**

 **Carotte**

\- Garp ?! J'attends toujours ton rapport !

\- Humf ? Che l'ai poché chur ton bureau tout chà l'heure ! se défendit le Vice Amiral, des miettes de gâteau plein la barbe.

\- J'en ai même pas vu la couleur ! affirma Sengoku, donnant discrètement une carotte à la Chèvre cachée derrière son dos.

Quoi de mieux qu'une petite gourmandise après les dix-huit pages de l'épais dossier dégusté à l'heure du goûter ?

Garp déglutit.

\- Ne me prends pas pour une carotte !

\- Ça risque pas, vu ton amabilité !

\- De quoi ?

\- J'ai ici quarante-trois rapports sur ton insubordination !

\- Bêêêêê !

 **.**

 **Attente**

Garp détestait attendre. Rester des heures dans une position inconfortable, caché dans un placard étroit... Mais il était un officier de la Marine. La mission passait avant toute autre considération.

 _Si les choses ne bougeaient pas bientôt, il allait finir par tuer quelqu'un._

Grincement de porte. Victoire ! Sengoku sortit de son bureau et traversa le couloir. Lorsque Garp fut certain que la voie était libre, il sortit de sa cachette et se glissa dans le bureau surveillé.

Troisième tiroir… Il saliva à la vue du sachet de gâteaux, jusqu'à ce que des sabots claquent dans son dos.

\- Bêêêêê !

 **.**

 **Fin**

\- Amiral-en-Chef Sengoku, avez-vous reçu le rapport Top Secret sur la dernière mission de Sakazuki ?

\- Bêêêêê !

\- Garp, j'ai besoin de la liste des candidats potentiels pour reprendre le poste de Shichibukai de Crocodile !

\- Bêêêêê !

\- Où est passé la facture du primeur pour la livraison de pommes ?

\- Bêêêêê !

\- Vous avez édité les diplômes des nouvelles recrues de l'Académie Marine ?

\- Bêêêêê !

\- Bordel, où est passé mon journal intime ? J'espère que tu l'as pas lu…

\- Bêêêêê !

 _Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, à MarineFord, c'est la Chèvre qui a toujours le mot de la fin._


	6. Le Paladin des Mers

**Note :** Oui, je galère à mort sur la suite d'Immortel. Alors à la place, j'écris des drabbles. Na !

 **Note 2 :** Certains de ces drabbles ont été écrits dans le cadre du jeu 'Le Coffre aux Drabbles' sur le Forum de Tous les Périls. N'hésitez-pas à me contacter par MP pour plus détails.

* * *

 ** **6 - Le Paladin des Mers****

 **Fraternité**

Dans les bas-fonds du District des Hommes-Poissons, Jimbei avait trouvé en ses frères de misère une première famille, assurance de survie.

Au sein de l'Armée de Neptune, il avait découvert avec ses frères d'armes une camaraderie teintée d'honneur, de justice.

À bord du navire des Pirates du Soleil, il avait connu aux côtés de ses frères de rame la solidarité face à l'adversité, aux regards étrangers.

Il ne pensait pas ressentir ce genre de fraternité envers un humain. Pourtant le poids léger de Koala sur son épaule lui donnait envie d'abattre des montagnes.

 **.**

 **Pardon**

Jimbei n'espérait pas le pardon.

Arlong était comme un frère pour lui, malgré leurs désaccords, il n'avait pu se résoudre à le tuer. Et pour être honnête avec lui-même, Jimbei savait bien qu'une part de lui, obscure et dévorée par la haine, se satisfaisait de la situation.

Quand il avait entendu l'histoire de Nami, il avait compris qu'il ne _méritait_ pas le pardon. Pas plus qu'il ne méritait l'amitié de Luffy.

Et lorsque, en dépit de tout, la navigatrice le lui avait accordé, il lui avait semblé apercevoir le Soleil à nouveau.

 **.**

 **Devoir**

Jimbei avait un devoir envers sa patrie. La volonté de Tiger, la dévotion d'Otohime l'avaient ancré dans son cœur.

Il s'était vendu au Gouvernement pour rendre à ses camarades la vie que les Tenryubitos avaient volé. Il avait suivi Barbe Blanche dans la Grande Guerre car là se trouvait l'intérêt des siens. Il avait courbé l'échine devant Big Mom, car malgré son insatiable appétit, elle avait perpétué la Paix sur l'île.

Neptune savait les sacrifices qu'il avait consenti.

Sans hésiter, il le dédouana de toute responsabilité, car Jimbei méritait d'être un Mugiwara.

 **.**

 **Honneur**

On disait de lui qu'il était un homme-poisson d'honneur, mais Jimbei avait conscience des limites de sa dignité.

Sa fraternité envers Arlong avait dépassé sa responsabilité de Capitaine, et il avait laissé son cadet causer des ravages à l'autre bout du monde.

Son amitié pour Ace avait été insuffisante à lui arracher la promesse de veiller sur le jeune frère de son ami. Seuls le charisme et la ténacité de Mugiwara lui avaient attaché l'indéfectible loyauté du requin-baleine.

Et à Luffy, il ferait honneur. Sans limites. Quitte à provoquer la fureur de Big Mom.


	7. La valeur d'une Promesse (EAST BLUE)

**Note :** Le thème « Promesse » a été donné lors de la 95ème Nuit du Fof, le 2 Mars 2018. Il est _effrayant_ de voir le nombre d'idées que ce simple mot a pu m'inspirer. Trop pour qu'il me soit possible de toutes écrire. Alors j'ai commencé à les décliner sous forme de drabbles, histoire d'évacuer la frustration...

Puis, allez savoir comment, je me suis retrouvée à revoir toute l'histoire de One Piece, arc par arc, pour voir jusqu'à quel point je pouvais décliner ce thème. Le résultat ? Environ une quarantaine de drabbles... pour le moment. (Parce que non, j'ai toujours pas fini !)

 _(Oui, je suis totalement toquée.)_

Alors bien sûr, je n'ai pas exploité toutes les possibilités. Le thème est tellement large et s'applique tellement bien à One Piece que je pourrais y passer ma vie entière sans jamais en finir. Je me suis donc concentrée sur les moments du manga qui m'ont le plus marquée et inspirée. Et je le reconnais, je me suis parfois éloignée du thème, la notion de 'promesse' étant très discrète dans certains drabbles.

Sur cette note particulièrement longue, je vous laisse à votre lecture !

* * *

 **La valeur d'une Promesse : EAST BLUE  
**

 **[Gol D. Roger]**

 _« Mon trésor ? Je vous le laisse, si vous voulez. Trouvez-le ! Je l'ai laissé quelque part dans ce monde ! »_

Des mots aveugles, jetés au vent, sur une impulsion aussi soudaine qu'irréfléchie. Une ultime bravade. Même mort, ce foutu pirate continue de mettre le monde sans dessus-dessous.

La dernière blague du capitaine, à l'heure où il ne fait plus aussi bon de rire, et où les larmes amères brûlent.

Une déclaration qui souffle au cœur de tous les rêveurs un vent de liberté. Et pour tous ceux qui ont encore la force de croire, une promesse.

.

 **SIRUP (1)**

 **[Usopp]**

\- Les pirates attaquent !

Il avait réveillé le village au son de cette sombre prédiction, pendant des années.

Un moyen maladroit pour un enfant de redonner à sa mère un peu d'espoir. Une farce idiote, répétée par un adolescent qui rêvait d'une vie plus grande. Une plaisanterie de mauvais goût, qui exaspérait chacune de ses victimes. Un jeu dangereux, l'avait-on prévenu, de faire passer la fiction avant sa crédibilité.

Le jour où c'était arrivé, personne ne l'avait cru.

Qu'importe. Usopp était décidé à faire de la vérité un mensonge. Et du mensonge, une promesse.

.

 **KONOMI (4)**

 **[Belmer]**

La première fois que Belmer avait tenu Nami entre ses bras, elle avait vu dans son sourire une promesse.

Celle d'une vie meilleure, peut-être. Qui aurait plus de sens que la « Justice Absolue » prônant le feu, la poudre et le sang versé pour la Paix.

Surtout, Belmer y avait vu la chance d'avoir une famille. Donner à ces enfants perdues ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, ce qu'elle avait toujours recherché à travers ses méfaits adolescents. Elle aurait mal fini sans Genzô.

À présent qu'une famille s'offrait à elle, Belmer n'échouerait plus.

.

 **[Genzô/Belmer]**

\- Tu peux signer ça ?

Belmer débarque sans prévenir et plaque le document sur le bureau du shérif.

\- C'est une promesse de tutelle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je veux que tu t'occupes des filles s'il m'arrive quelque chose.

Cette seule idée suffit à faire frémir Genzô. Belmer est chiante, mais il n'imagine pas Kokoyashi sans elle.

\- Si tu acceptes, je te récompenserai... _en nature..._

Pas besoin d'un miroir pour savoir qu'il a viré écarlate.

\- Non ! Enfin, je veux dire, oui, bien sûr que je m'occuperais de Nami et Nojiko. Qu'est-ce que tu vas croire...

.

 **[Nojiko]**

La douleur sourde dans son épaule et tout au long de son bras. Nojiko supporte le mal avec résolution, tandis que bourdonne l'aiguille qui lui scarifie la peau. Les motifs bleus prennent forme sur son épiderme et l'adolescente ne peut s'empêcher de penser à Nami.

Aux pleurs que la cadette laisse parfois échapper dans la nuit, et aux cent millions de berrys qui pèsent sur ses épaules. À cette marque que Arlong lui a imposé et que Nami déteste.

Elles sont sœurs, et par ce tatouage, Nojiko se promet de partager les tourments de sa cadette.

.

 **[Genzô]**

Quand il a compris que Nami prévoyait de partir avec ce drôle de gamin élastique, Genzô s'est mortifié. La vie de forban est dangereuse, la petite a déjà bien assez souffert des pirates.

Cependant Nami n'est pas du genre à se laisser dicter sa conduite. _Comme Belmer._

Elle fera ce qu'elle a décidé, peu importe ce qu'il - ou n'importe qui d'autre - puisse en dire.

Alors Genzô ne peut pas faire grand chose d'autre qu'accepter. Et accessoirement, faire jurer à cet idiot de capitaine de ne jamais faire disparaître le sourire de Nami.

.

 **LOGUETOWN (2)**

 **[Sandai Kitetsu]**

Il avait connu bien des maîtres, mais ne s'était jamais laissé maîtriser. Il s'était gorgé du sang rouge de ses propriétaires, se félicitant d'être maudit. Sauf que la malédiction s'était retournée contre lui.

Craint de tous, abandonné, oublié avec de vieux sabres rouillés, dans une obscure boutique de Loguetown.

Jusqu'à l'arrivée de ce drôle de sabreur.

L'épéiste avait perçu la noirceur du katana, et l'avait pourtant défié, lui offrant son bras en sacrifice. Le trancher aurait été une joie, mais la lame maudite lui céda, car le garçon regorgeait de rouges promesses.

.

 **[Monkey D. Luffy]**

Loguetown. La ville où tout commence et tout termine.

Monkey D. Luffy est prisonnier de la célèbre potence, aux mains d'un ennemi déterminé. Il n'a aucune chance d'en réchapper, pas plus que Gold Roger à son époque.

 _« Le Seigneur des Pirates, ce sera moi ! »_ Large sourire. _« Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Nami. Désolé, je vais mourir. »_

Une provocation stupide ? Une pâle imitation des derniers mots de Roger ? Ou alors, une promesse ?

Était-ce là courage, folie, ou bien la plus inébranlable foi ?

Smoker, Bartolomeo, Dragon, chacun s'en fait sa propre idée. Mais aucun d'eux ne pourra oublier.


	8. La valeur d'une Promesse (PRE ALABASTA)

**Note :** Voilàà, avec un peu de retard, la suite de mes déclinaisons de drabbles sur "Promesse". De façon générale, attendez-vous à un rythme de parution très irrégulier. Si j'ai un peu d'avance dans l'écriture, je suis un peu - beaucoup - overbookée en ce moment...

Mais cette série étant prête depuis un petit moment, les derniers scans m'ont convaincue de prendre cinq minutes pour pouvoir publier (mais rassurez-vous, pas de spoilers). Bonne Lecture !

* * *

 **La valeur d'une Promesse : PRE-ALABASTA**

 **CAP DES JUMEAUX (1)**

 **[Laboon]**

Laboon attendait. Depuis si longtemps qu'elle avait perdu la mesure du temps. Malgré les récriminations et les marchandages de Crocus, elle ne cesserait jamais d'attendre. De croire.

Lui n'avait pas connu les Rumbar Pirates.

Ses nakamas allaient revenir, ils étaient là, derrière cette montagne supposément infranchissable. Mais la baleine était forte, elle le savait. La roche n'est rien face à l'amitié des pirates. Elle finirait bien par détruire cette foutue montagne avec le temps. Elle finirait par les retrouver, peu importe ses blessures, peu importe qu'elle meure pour une promesse vieille de cinquante ans.

.

 **WHISKEY PEAK (1)**

 **[Miss Monday & Mr 9]**

Ils avaient rejoint Baroque Works pour diverses raisons. Leurs passés avaient été effacés le jour où ils avaient pris leurs pseudonymes. Miss Monday et Mr 9 étaient là pour l'appât du gain ou, plus vraisemblablement, parce qu'ils n'avaient nulle part où aller.

Alors quand les identités de Mr 8 et Miss Wednesday avaient été révélées, ils n'avaient pas hésité.

Le temps passé ensemble, les missions dangereuses, les actes sanglants, immoraux avaient fait d'eux des amis, des frères. Peu importe leurs obligations envers l'Organisation, peu importe les promesses brisées, leur amitié avait plus de valeur.

.

 **LITTLE GARDEN (2)**

 **[Dorry & Brogy]**

Ils se connaissaient depuis leur premier combat en couches-culottes. Ils avaient dompté l'océan ensemble, partagé le fruit de leurs chasses, le butin de leurs abordages. Ils s'étaient associés dans le commandement du légendaire Équipage des Géants d'Erbaf.

Sans aucun doute, Dorry et Brogy étaient meilleurs amis.

C'est pourquoi il suivaient avec autant de volonté les traditions de leur peuple, s'affrontant dans un combat à mort centenaire. Ils avaient trop de respect l'un envers l'autre pour se défaire de cet engagement. La valeur de leur amitié résidait dans la force de cette promesse.

.

 **[Roronoa Zoro]**

\- Tu ne vas pas faire ça ? s'insurgea Vivi, sous le choc.

\- Arrête immédiatement, tu m'entends ?! C'est de la folie ! contra Nami avec une note de panique dans la voix.

\- Même si tu te libères de la cire, tu ne pourras pas te battre avec les jambes coupées ! argumenta la princesse d'Alabasta.

\- C'est du bluff, assura Mr 5 avec un calme trop tranquille pour être naturel.

\- Je suis avec toi, grogna Brogy, prêt à suivre l'ancestrale volonté guerrière d'Erbaf.

Le rictus sauvage de Roronoa Zoro s'élargit lentement.

\- Je vais vaincre, promit-il, inébranlable.

.

 **DRUM (3)**

 **[Dr Hiluluk]**

\- Je ne vais pas mourir.

Présomption ? La maladie a fini par le rattraper. Il n'a pas pu avouer à Chopper la vérité sur l'Amiudake. Sans oublier les armes que Wapol fait brandir contre lui. Hiluluk sait en toute lucidité qu'il n'en sortira pas vivant.

Mais la mort n'est pas insurmontable. Il a arraché à Kureha la promesse d'enseigner la médecine à Chopper, d'honorer ses recherches pour soigner le cœur des gens. Alors il n'a pas à s'en faire.

Un homme meurt dès qu'on ne se souvient plus de lui.

.

 **[Dalton]**

Dalton regarde son roi prendre la fuite, la queue entre les jambes, laissant derrière lui un royaume ravagé par les pirates. La rage lui étouffe le cœur devant tant de lâcheté égoïste. La culpabilité lui serre la gorge, d'avoir servi si longtemps un monarque détestable, sans jamais rien redire à sa cruauté.

Le pays est en ruines. Il faudra du temps, et des moyens qu'ils n'ont pas encore, pour reconstruire.

Mais une promesse souffle aux oreilles des habitants, à celles de Dalton. Celle d'un avenir meilleur, qu'ils bâtiront à la sueur de leur front.

.

 **[Dalton]**

La Rêverie approche, et les responsabilités pèsent sur Dalton. Il va au Conseil comme Souverain du Royaume des Cerisiers. S'il a déjà assisté aux réunions comme Capitaine de Garde, cette année il siégera avec les Rois.

Le reconnaîtra-t-on ? Jugera-t-on son nouveau statut ?

Derrière l'angoisse, il espère la présence de Nefertari Vivi. La pirate qui a sauvé son pays. La princesse qui, à dix ans, a démontré être une meilleure dirigeante que les vieux monarques s'agitant dans le vide.

Une fillette aux valeurs si grandes, que Dalton s'est promis d'égaler un jour.


	9. La valeur d'une Promesse (ALABASTA)

La réponse à la Guest :

 **PommeDeTerre.** Rien avec ce pseudo, je t'aime déjà ! Entre féculents, nous sommes faites pour nous entendre ! Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments qui me font rougir comme une tomate _(tiens, un fruit...)_. Robin est également l'un de mes personnages favoris (et elle mérite qu'on écrive trois tomes sur elle !). Le sacrifice de Monet m'a énormément émue, et j'ai toujours eu envie d'écrire à ce sujet, ne serait-ce qu'en drabble. Et oui, c'est bien moi qui ai écrit la comptine d'Ace, moi qui suis pas douée avec les rimes, contente que ça te plaise. VIVE LA CHÈVRE !

Ah, je me suis pris un fou rire avec ta remarque sur Jimbei. A la base, je voulais mettre "un homme-poisson dans la salle de bains" mais ça faisait trop de mots, donc c'est devenu "dans les toilettes" par dépit... et j'avais pas du tout pensé aux problèmes de plomberie qu'un requin-baleine peut occasionner dans des toilettes humaines... Huuuu... Mais OUI, Jimbei a trop sa place dans l'équipage et j'ai hâte que ce soit officialisé !

Ravie que ces deux dernières séries te plaisent (je ne m'attendais pas à être à ce point félicitée d'être toquée !) et en espérant que ceux qui suivent te plaisent tout autant. Encore une fois, merci pour ta superbe review !

* * *

 **La valeur d'une Promesse : ALABASTA (9)**

 **[Toto & Luffy]**

Dans la nuit froide du désert, Toto creuse. Sous le regard esseulé de la lune, Toto creuse. Seul dans une oasis desséchée, Toto creuse. Au rythme des pelletées, il entretient l'espoir de sauver Yuba.

Parce que son dévouement le touche plus qu'il ne pourrait l'expliquer, Luffy creuse avec lui. Il a ses doigts pour bêcher, de l'énergie à revendre, mais la fatigue l'emporte.

À son réveil, Toto est parvenu à puiser quelques gorgées du sol ensablé.

Alors Luffy s'émerveille de cette eau miraculeuse, promesse de la future résurrection de Yuba, clef pour vaincre Crocodile.

.

 **[Nefertari Vivi & Monkey D. Luffy]**

Vivi était une idéaliste.

Sauver tout le monde. Ne laisser personne mourir.

C'était noble, mais idiot. Ce pays allait mal. Arrêter la bataille ne changerait rien. Raisonner les Rebelles, convaincre l'Armée Royale, non plus. Luffy n'était pas un génie, pourtant il savait que la seule façon de sauver Alabasta était de vaincre Crocodile.

Alors il ne bougerait pas tant que Vivi ne l'aurait pas entendu. Elle ne sauverait personne en risquant sa seule vie.

Ils étaient nakamas. Nul besoin de mots, de promesses.

Ils risqueraient leurs vies avec la sienne, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

.

 **[Mr Prince]**

Ni Crocodile, ni les agents de Baroque Works ne connaissent son visage. Ni même son existence.

C'est un peu insultant en un sens, qu'un cuisinier et un combattant de son niveau ne soit pas repéré plus tôt. Mais Sanji accepte bien volontiers cet écueil si cela lui permet de sauver ses amis.

Mr Prince agit dans l'ombre, il dupe l'ennemi pour parvenir à ses fins. Attirer Crocodile à l'extérieur ? Isoler le casino ? Un jeu d'enfant. Le nom de « Mr Prince » est en lui-même une promesse, car qui d'autre pourrait sauver la Princesse ?

.

 **[Smoker]**

Sauvé par un pirate.

Smoker était un colonel de la Marine, un soldat qui combattait les pirates. Il poursuivait ce foutu Mugiwara depuis Loguetown, avait traversé tout GrandLine pour l'arrêter. Et ce foutu gamin venait de lui sauver la vie, par _caprice._

Quel sens pouvait bien avoir sa vie, si elle ne valait pas plus qu'un caprice de pirate ?

Partagé entre son devoir de Marine et sa morale personnelle, Smoker se résigna finalement à les laisser partir. Mais leur prochaine rencontre serait la dernière, promit-il.

Il ne savait pas encore à quel point cette promesse était vaine.

.

 **[Miss AllSunday]**

Le gamin au chapeau de paille a perdu. Crocodile n'en a fait qu'une bouchée, le voilà prisonnier de sables mouvants qui vont bientôt l'engloutir. Tour à tour, Miss AllSunday a cherché à aider et à contrer ces drôles de pirates. Pour mieux manipuler Mr 0.

Mais aussi parce que le D. l'intrigue.

Les mains fleurissent et sortent le garçon du piège mortel.

Ce criminel aux airs de héros, qui a plus d'instinct que de raison, quel est son véritable but ? Quelle volonté anime le D ? Quelle promesse dans cette lettre cachée dans des patronymes renommés ?

.

 **[Usopp]**

Il se releva, le corps meurtri, les os brisés.

De tout son cœur, Usopp voulait être un fier guerrier des mers, faire honneur à son père, égaler la légende d'Erbaf. Mais il avait aussi douloureusement conscience de ses faiblesses. Face à un ennemi démesurément puissant, la fuite était le seul moyen de survie.

Seulement voilà, cette foutue taupe-humaine avait critiqué Luffy. _Elle avait ri de son rêve._

Alors peu importe qu'il crève, il emporterait son ennemie avec lui. Parce que Luffy deviendrait le Seigneur des Pirates, et qu'ils faisaient tous de ce rêve une promesse.

.

 **[Pell]**

Pell avait fait le serment de servir et protéger les Nefertari.

Il s'était senti tellement impuissant lorsque la Princesse avait disparu avec Igaram. Malgré son absolue confiance en son supérieur hiérarchique, le Faucon s'était rongé les sangs durant leur absence.

Pell avait veillé sur Vivi depuis sa plus tendre enfance. C'était son rôle.

Lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvée à Rainbase, il avait été incapable de la protéger. Il avait à présent sur le dos un pirate, qui avait défendu Vivi mieux que lui-même, et Pell se jura que plus jamais il ne laisserait tomber la Princesse.

.

 **[Bon-Clay]**

Il s'est égaré du chemin de l'homme. Elle s'est égarée du chemin de la femme. Mais même en errant hors des sentiers battus, Bon-Clay ne perdra jamais la voie de l'amitié.

Sa rencontre avec Mugi-chan est récente, teintée de rires et de sang. Amis et ennemis.

Les plus belles passions se forgent dans les larmes.

Les armes tombées et la paix revenue, Bon-Clay y voit clair. Le dévouement de Mugi-chan pour sa nakama restée à terre vaut tous les sacrifices. Car, telle est la Voie de Bon-Clay. Telle est sa promesse.

.

 **[Nefertari Vivi]**

Parfois, le regard de Vivi se perd sur l'océan.

Igaram s'inquiète de la voir reprendre la mer. Amusés, Chaka et Pell s'efforcent de le rassurer. Kohza sait que Vivi tient trop à son peuple pour l'abandonner. Même si son cœur appartiendra toujours aux pirates.

Récemment, elle s'est fait tatouer une croix sur le bras gauche.

Igaram s'est offusqué, imaginant le pire. Chaka et Pell n'ont pas compris mais ne s'inquiètent pas. Kohza ne connait pas les détails, mais devine que ce symbole est la promesse de son amitié avec les pirates.


	10. La valeur d'une Promesse (SKYPIEA)

**Note :** J'ai bien bossé aujourd'hui, alors voilà ma récompense (et la votre aussi, du coup) : une nouvelle série de publiée !

* * *

 **La valeur d'une Promesse : SKYPIEA**

 **JAYA (4)**

 **[Montblanc Cricket]**

Ses ancêtres avaient passé des _siècles_ à tenter de rétablir leur honneur.

Cricket ne ferait pas la même erreur. Après avoir souffert des années de son nom de famille, ancestrale infamie, il avait préféré fuir ce passé accablant, oublier ce nom qui était une prison.

Le Hasard, farceur, l'avait conduit à Jaya, puis avaient resurgi ses nuits d'insomnies, à douter des légendes et des histoires.

Cricket n'échapperait pas à son nom. Alors il se jura d'établir la vérité. Peu importe que Norland ait été un martyr ou un menteur, la malédiction des Montblanc cesserait avec lui.

.

 **[Nami]**

Jaya était un repaire de pirates, un nid à emmerdes. Surtout avec de fortes têtes comme Luffy et Zoro. Aussi leur avait-elle fait promettre de ne pas combattre, peu importe les circonstances.

À peine avaient-ils prononcé le nom des îles célestes, qu'un déluge de rires s'était abattu sur eux. Cette Hyène de pirate s'était acharnée, les provoquant, les humiliant. Le sang avait coulé, Nami avait pris peur. Elle avait défait leur promesse, pourtant Luffy refusait toujours le combat.

Colère teintée d'inquiétude. Pourquoi cet abruti ne faisait-il jamais ce qu'on attendait de lui ?

.

 **[Luffy]**

Jaya fleurait bon l'aventure, il y avait du monde et de l'animation. Dommage que Nami ne veuille pas d'une bonne bagarre. Les filles ne savent pas s'amuser. Mais il avait promis.

Une promesse est une promesse.

La bagarre était venue à eux quand même. Luffy s'en serait réjoui si son adversaire n'avait pas été aussi... vide. Il criait fort et faisait beaucoup de bruit, mais il n'y avait rien dans sa tête. Pas de rêves, pas de convictions.

Ce type n'avait rien d'un pirate. Le combattre n'avait pas de sens.

.

 **[Marshall D. Teach]**

Jaya était un point de passage, un nid d'opportunités. L'occasion de faire des rencontres intéressantes.

Teach avait suivi de loin l'affrontement entre le gamin au chapeau de paille et cet abruti de Bellamy.

S'abstenant d'intervenir, il s'en était tenu au rôle de spectateur, appréciant la force du gamin. Il se laissait pas atteindre par les provocations, restant fidèle à ses convictions. En voilà un qui ne renoncerait pas si facilement à ses rêves, qui avait l'étoffe d'un grand pirate.

 _Les rêves ne meurent jamais._

Ces mots étaient une promesse en eux-mêmes.

.

 **SKYPIEA (7)**

 **[Gan Forr]**

Il lamentablement avait échoué. Lorsque ce fou furieux d'Ener avait débarqué sur Skypiea, Gan Forr n'avait rien pu faire pour l'arrêter. Il avait perdu ses hommes, son pouvoir et toute chance d'établir un jour la paix avec les Shandias.

Il ne méritait pas le statut de « Dieu ».

Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner son peuple, aussi s'était-il fait mercenaire, écumant les cieux malheureux sous le glorieux nom de « Chevalier du Ciel », se promettant de réparer ses erreurs. Chaque vie sauvée en valait la peine, se persuadait-il, malgré la tyrannie d'Ener.

.

 **[Aisa]**

D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, Aisa avait toujours entendu les Voix. Certaines étaient douces et chaudes comme celle de sa mère. D'autres étaient brillantes et prévenantes, comme Laki.

Mais beaucoup l'effrayaient.

La Voix d'Ener, électrique et incroyablement puissante. Aisa la percevait à toute heure, où qu'elle se trouve sur l'île, menace silencieuse qui la poursuivait sans cesse.

Et puis il y avait celle de Wiper, qui l'épouvantait plus encore. Sa Voix était brûlante de rage et de douleur, pleine de promesses sanglantes, vœux de violence aveugle et serments de vengeance infernale.

.

 **[Wiper]**

La légende de Kalgara s'était transmise de générations en générations, et dans ses veines coulait la promesse de son ancêtre.

Alors Wiper combattrait, malgré les risques et les sacrifices, quitte à marcher sur des cadavres pour rallumer la Flamme de Shandora.

Pour l'honneur de son peuple, pour les terres de ses ancêtres. Pour la promesse de Kalgara, en mémoire de son amitié avec Norland, l'homme qui avait sauvé les Shandias à leur heure la plus sombre. Peu importe qu'il n'y ait plus personne pour l'entendre, il ferait sonner la Cloche d'Or, comme promis.

.

 **[Laki]**

Parfois, Wiper lui faisait peur.

Sa fureur à combattre avait un côté extrême, dans sa lutte aveugle contre les dieux. Il ne tolérait pas l'échec et ne pardonnait rien. Il avait cette autorité naturelle, presque magnétique, qui lui attachait la loyauté des meilleurs guerriers, prêts à le suivre jusque dans la mort.

Elle pouvait comprendre qu'Aisa en soit effrayée.

Mais Laki savait que Wiper avait à cœur les intérêts de leur peuple. Que derrière son intransigeance se cachait un amour profond et indéfectible pour leur tribu. Et derrière sa rage destructrice, le serment de les sauver tous.

.

 **[Robin]**

Pour n'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit, passer une nuit au beau milieu d'une jungle inconnue, pleine d'ennemis vindicatifs et de bêtes sauvages, revenait à un exercice dangereux, nécessitant discrétion, surveillance et nuit blanche.

Mais pour Luffy, toute situation était prétexte à aventure.

Alors que Robin recommandait d'éteindre le feu, susceptible d'attirer des ennemis, il demanda un gigantesque feu de camp, à ses yeux promesse de festivités et de rires. En un rien de temps, l'équipage avait adopté une meute de loups et dansait dans la lumière des flammes, chantant leur fortune à venir.

.

 **[Conis]**

Conis était seule face aux habitants d'Angel Island, seule face à la peur et l'endoctrinement. Ils devaient fuir avant qu'Ener ne réduise Skypiea en cendres. Ni sa verve, ni la menace de son arme n'avaient d'effets.

Conis inspira. _« Je ne veux pas d'Ener comme Dieu »_ cria-t-elle à pleins poumons.

Un blasphème. Resté impuni, car à la veille de la destruction de Skypiea, Ener avait d'autres préoccupations. Un pari. Il lui faudrait risquer jusqu'à sa vie pour convaincre ses camarades de fuir.

Une promesse. Plus aucun dieu ne dicterait ses actes.

.

 **[Cloche d'Or]**

Née du travail acharné d'un Maître Artisan aux mains d'or, elle célébrait la vie nouvelle.

Au Siècle des Bouleversements, elle s'était faite gardienne de l'Histoire, inébranlable rappel d'une vérité bâillonnée.

Le temps avait effacé ce savoir de la mémoire des hommes, alors s'était-elle parée de mythes et de croyances religieuses.

Après la venue de l'homme du Nord, elle avait joué les phares dans la nuit obscure.

Aujourd'hui, perdue dans les cieux infinis, la Cloche d'Or de Shandora chante, grâce à un chapeau de paille, la promesse de deux amis abandonnés.


	11. Pour un oui ou pour un non

**Note :** Petite interruption dans ma tentaculaire série sur "Promesse".

Ce texte a été écrit sur le thème « Cent », à l'occasion de la 100ème Nuit du Fof, le 4 Août 2018. La consigne supplémentaire pour cette centième édition était de faire des drabbles - quoi de plus adapté à ce recueil ?

 **Note 2** : Présence de Yuri. Charlotte Laura est le personnage principal, mais je laisse la surprise sur le second _*smile*_

* * *

 **Pour un oui ou pour un non**

Le centième râteau de Laura eut lieu sur l'île des Hommes-Poissons.

L'équipage du Rolling venait d'accoster après la vertigineuse descente dans les profondeurs, dix milles kilomètres sous la mer. Ses camarades fêtaient avec allégresse leur chance d'avoir survécu, lorsqu'un individu les avait approché.

C'était un magnifique homme-poisson clown, aux écailles blanches et oranges, aux longues nageoires bordées d'un liseré noir.

Laura s'était avancée, et lui avait naturellement demandé s'il voulait l'épouser.

Il l'avait longuement dévisagée.

\- Non.

Silence.

\- Vous devriez peut-être revoir votre technique d'approche, Capitaine ?!

.

\- Allez, on se dépêche ! s'énerva Laura.

\- Mais pourquoi ? râla l'aîné Risky. Qu'y a-t-il de si urgent ?

\- J'ai un rendez-vous galant !

\- Vous ?

\- Oui ! Moi ! Je suis sûre qu'il acceptera de m'épouser !

\- Euh... Capitaine, on a déjà parlé de votre tendance à aller trop vite en besogne, vous vous souvenez ?

\- Il est prêt à m'épouser ! Il me l'a affirmé !

\- Non ?

\- C'est si surprenant que ça ? Dépêchons ! Nous devons trouver le Grove numéro cent !

\- Euh... Capitaine ?

\- QUOI ?

\- Il n'y a que soixante-dix-neuf Groves sur l'Archipel des Sabaody...

.

\- Veux-tu m'épouser ?

\- Mmaaargh...

Le zombie la dévisagea d'un œil vide et putride. Il tendit un bras décharné sur elle et ouvrit maladroitement sa mâchoire disloquée. Les dents déchaussées étaient jaunes de pourriture.

Laura eut une moue de dégoût.

\- Je sais bien que la demande émane de moi, mais je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur si vous refusez...

\- Grbleblu...

\- Ou alors, vous devez me faire la promesse de prendre au moins cent bains avant la cérémonie !

\- Woohhu...

\- Capitaine ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? On vous a déjà dit de ne pas parler avec les zombies !

.

\- Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Mozu éclata de rire.

\- T'as une façon de demander ça...

La jeune femme s'étira au milieu des draps défaits et se tourna vers la pirate allongée à ses côtés. Laura prit entre ses doigts une mèche noire. Elle avait eu soin, lors de leurs ébats, de défaire la coiffure verticalement carrée de la barmaid. Ses cheveux d'encre formaient une cascade de soie.

\- C'est un refus ? Ça ne me dérange pas. C'est le 5649ème...

\- Tant que ça, gloussa Mozu.

Elle l'embrassa.

\- Pourtant tu mérites qu'on te dise cent fois « oui »...

.

\- Pourquoi est-ce aussi important pour toi ? demanda Mozu, au centième coup de brosse.

Laura l'observait depuis le lit, s'émerveillant de la façon dont la barmaid arrangeait ses cheveux pour les faire tenir à la verticale.

\- Le mariage, c'est s'enchaîner à la volonté d'un homme. Ça finira par tuer ta liberté de pirate.

\- Je veux être libre d'épouser celui que je veux.

Mozu haussa un sourcil.

\- A force de demander à tous ceux que tu croises, tu va finir par tomber sur sale type qui profitera de toi.

\- Du moment que je choisis librement...

.

\- Et l'amour ?

\- Quoi, l'amour ?

Laura attrapa une pomme et croqua dedans.

\- Si tu épouses le premier venu, puis que tu réalises que tu ne l'aimes pas ?

\- Je le quitterais.

Mozu resta songeuse, marchant en silence dans les rues animées du marché. Elle avait conscience d'être égoïste d'avoir refusé la demande de Laura, tout en cherchant cent raisons de la convaincre d'arrêter sa quête maritale.

Rien à faire, elle ne pouvait imaginer Laura aux côtés d'un autre. Mozu ne comprenait pas son obsession pour le mariage, même si elle devinait derrière une sombre histoire.

.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ? insista Laura.

Mozu sourit doucement. Elles se trouvaient sur le quai de Water Seven, la pirate s'apprêtant à reprendre la mer. La jeune barmaid était venue lui dire au revoir.

\- J'aurais aimé t'accompagner, c'est vrai...

\- Mais ?

Mozu haussa les épaules.

\- Ma vie est ici. Il y a le bar, et ma sœur...

\- Je comprends, assura Laura.

Cependant, pour la première fois, la pirate ressentit un pincement au cœur. Elle avait déjà essuyé des centaines de refus, mais celui-là faisait mal. Cette fois, elle aurait vraiment voulu un « oui ».


	12. La valeur d'une Promesse (WATER SEVEN)

**Note :** Tenez, un mouchoir.

* * *

 **La valeur d'une Promesse : WATER SEVEN (10)**

 **[Kokoro]**

Jeune sirène, Kokoro avait rêvé de la surface et du soleil sur sa peau.

\- Je t'emmènerais avec moi, avait promis Tom, alors âgé de dix ans.

Il était plus vieux qu'elle, plein de charme et d'audace dans sa fascination pour les navires humains, assez solides pour plonger dix milles kilomètres sous la mer et visiter leur île sous-marine. Malgré les rumeurs, Kokoro n'avait jamais été amoureuse de lui. Tom était son meilleur ami, le frère qui lui manquait.

Elle s'était accrochée à son amitié, à sa promesse de l'emmener là-haut, un jour.

.

 **[Kokoro]**

L'alcool a un goût amer dans sa bouche.

Des années qu'elle n'a plus goûté au vin. Kokoro a laissé ses vieux démons sur l'île des hommes-poissons, lorsqu'elle a suivi Tom à la surface pour commencer une nouvelle vie. Water Seven était son nouveau départ.

La mort de Tom a réveillé ses anciens vices. Après deux décennies d'abstinence, la vieille sirène replonge dans l'alcool et ses vaines promesses. Boire ne ramènera pas son ami. Se saouler ne réveillera pas les temps heureux. Mais l'ivresse lui apporte l'oubli, aussi apaisant que temporaire.

.

 **[Iceburg]**

L'adolescent se sentait ployer sous le poids des responsabilités.

L'entreprise s'était dissoute. Tom et Franky étaient morts. Kokoro se noyait dans ses bouteilles. Et il avait, lui, hérité de ces plans maudits. Des croquis malfaisants, dont les pages suintaient le malheur. Des idées néfastes, mais nécessaires tant que vivrait l'enfant-démon capable de lire les Ponéglyphes.

Tom était mort pour ces plans, mais Iceburg doutait d'avoir la carrure d'un héros.

Et il restait encore tant de choses à faire, pour achever la renaissance de Water Seven.

 _Je dois réussir..._ se promit-il, _pour Tom._

.

 **[Franky]**

Franky avait commis l'impardonnable. De ses mains, étaient venues la mort et la destruction. Des mains maudites, _sales_ , à jamais condamnées à défaire, désosser, démonter. Il n'était plus bon qu'à détruire.

Mais Tom était mort pour rendre à Water Seven sa gloire passée. Son travail était inachevé.

Alors Franky chercha dans les bas-fonds, les brigands et les malfrats, les marginaux et les racailles, les sans-le-sou et les laissé-pour-comptes... Il les embarqua de force dans son sillage, fit d'eux une famille, et œuvra dans l'ombre pour perpétuer la promesse de Tom.

.

 **[Kaku]**

Il aimait voler.

Bondir de toit en toit et voir sous ses pieds voltigeurs, Water Seven dans toute sa splendeur. Volter dans les airs avec pour seule compagnie le vent rieur, le ciel danseur. Il y avait dans les nuages comme une promesse.

Plus de jeune charpentier enjoué et travailleur, qui dans le travail met tant d'ardeur. Plus d'ami sincère et loyal, tout autant que rieur. Plus d'espion dévoué à sa mission, visage factice et comédie malice. Plus de collègue aux noirs desseins, œuvrant dans l'ombre et le mensonge.

Juste un homme dans les cieux.

Libre.

.

 **[Nico Robin]**

 _'Toutes les organisations dont elle a fait un jour partie ont fini par être entièrement décimées, à l'exception d'elle-même, qui survit toujours.'_

Les paroles d'Aokiji la hantent, souffle glacial sur sa peau.

Plus que la menace de l'Amiral sur l'équipage, c'est la vérité cachée dans ces mots qui la terrorise.

Alors, dans l'ombre sournoise de la haute silhouette au masque d'ours, qui se dresse devant elle en séraphin funèbre, Robin fait une promesse : les Mugiwara ne seront pas décimés.

Dût-elle périr à leur place, emportant le monde dans son sillage.

.

 **[Mugiwara]**

Il existe une règle tacite entre pirates, voleurs et autres criminels. Une promesse muette. Des mots jamais prononcés qui ont valeur de loi au sein de la pègre.

Au milieu de la fumée et de la poudre, ni suppliques ni prières, ni compromis ni marchés ne sauraient endiguer la froide fureur de ceux qui ont trouvé l'un des leurs, à terre et presque mort.

Les poings détruiront la puissante armure, les lames trancheront jusqu'aux boulets de canon, les pieds valseront un tango mortel, les bois-cornes chargeront sans répit.

Et la Franky House sera poussière.

 _Œil pour œil._

.

 **[Usopp]**

Les trois cents millions de berrys étaient promis à Merry.

Ce valeureux navire, compagnon de leurs incroyables aventures, souvenir cher à son cœur de ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui en prenant la mer.

Il avait tout fichu par terre. Encore une fois.

Et plus que sa chair meurtrie et ses os brisés, preuves de sa faiblesse ; plus que la honte viscérale de ne pas être à la hauteur, face au regard des _autres_ ; plus que la certitude ancrée d'être un minable, un incapable ; c'était cette promesse à Merry brisée, qui tuait Usopp de l'intérieur.

.

 **[Luffy]**

Dans l'air, flotte l'écho des rires passés.

Le sol est couvert d'étoiles tranchantes, une odeur d'œuf pourri imprègne les lieux et ça fait _mal_. Sa peau est couverte d'écorchures, ses plaies brûlent dans la poussière et ça fait _mal_. Les souvenirs heureux se disloquent, sa mémoire se voile de chagrin, et ça fait _mal_. Usopp se tient face à lui, et ça fait _mal_.

Plus encore, ce sont les coups portés à son nakama blessé, qui font _mal._

Luffy ne peut être à la fois frère et capitaine.

Une promesse brisée pour une promesse tenue.

.

 **[Vogue Merry]**

La lune brille, les vagues chuchotent contre sa coque, la musique du vent fait danser ses cordages et Merry pleure.

Il a senti les voix éclater à l'intérieur de lui comme des échardes, la rancœur puruler comme un poison mortel, la dispute effroyable grossir comme une tumeur dans sa charpente.

Un s'est mutiné. Deux se sont battus. Et tous sont partis. Rien ne sera plus pareil.

Merry les aime, au point de prendre forme humaine. Merry les hait, de faire de lui la cause de leur déchirure.

Alors Merry pleure, sur les amitiés brisées et les promesses bafouées.


End file.
